


The Fanfiction Chronicles

by GhostFan77



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exploration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Ghost fanfiction is discovered by the trio. Curiosity is aroused. Sexploration ensues. Come together, together as one.





	1. Exploring with Martin and Tobias

When you’re on the road, you have a lot of time to kill. We all had our own ways of keeping ourselves occupied. T spent a lot of time reading. Martin went between playing his guitar and playing video games, either by himself or with whoever else wanted to play. As for me, I did my best to keep busy. I had mostly left my life behind in Minnesota, quitting my job and renting out my condo. I took up freelance marketing jobs that could be done remotely. T had told me that I didn’t need to work, that he was more than able to provide for me. But even so, I liked having my own source of income, having some financial independence, maintaining some independence, period. 

When I wasn’t working, I was handling a lot of social media for Ghost, taking over duties on their official Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter pages. It was pretty formulaic for the most part: [MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY] We wish to inform you…blah, blah, blah. Even so, I enjoyed it. I would also monitor fan pages across social media; that was how I stumbled across Ghost fanfiction. 

The stories ranged from the fantastical, with the ghouls actually being ghouls for real, complete with tails, claws, and sharp teeth, and Ghost actually being members of a Satanic church, to more plausible real-life scenarios. So many of the writers were undeniably thirsty not only for the Papas and the Cardinal, but also for the Nameless Ghouls. The hook-ups were frequent and numerous, not only between members of the band and original characters, but also between the band members themselves. I was beyond amused, and hopelessly hooked. 

I couldn’t keep this goldmine to myself. I shared my find with T and Martin, both sharing my amusement and interest. And after that, we would have near-nightly story time sessions in the small bedroom in the back of the tour bus. The three of us would huddle on the bed, taking turns choosing the stories and reading them aloud to the others. Occasionally, other members of the band would join us, but more often than not, it was just me, Martin, and T. 

They reveled in the explicit descriptions of their fictitious sexcapades, whether they were M/F or M/M being a moot point. Both had had their fair share of threesomes involving another man and a woman, but neither had sexual experience with men beyond that. 

I took a swig out of my bottle of beer, looking between the two men next to me on the bed. “So, just incidental touching, then? That’s it?” 

They simultaneously shrug and nod. 

“But you guys have obviously seen each other’s cocks…”

Both men laugh. 

“Well, yeah…obviously, we’ve seen each other’s cocks, love,” Martin said. 

T nodded. “And I have to say, that Martin’s is really nice…”

We all crack up. Martin blushed. 

T continued, “I’m confident enough with myself and my sexuality to say that; who cares? You have a great cock, my friend!” 

I concurred. “It is pretty fantastic, Martin.” 

He laughs. “Well, thank you. And I guess yours is pretty nice as well, Tobias.” 

T takes a drink from his own bottle of beer before responding. “Thanks, but I know I don’t have your girth. I mean, I’m not complaining about what I’m packing in the least bit…” 

I interrupted. “Nor should you, T.”

I had inquiries I wanted to make, so I redirected the conversation. 

“So, like, have you guys ever jacked off together…?”

They think a bit before Martin responds. “Yeah, but it was a long time ago. I think we might have been in our 20’s the last time we did something like that.” 

T agreed. “Sounds about right.” 

“Would you do it again…?” I asked.

Martin responds cautiously, “Why…? Do you want to watch us?” 

I smile and wink at him. “Don’t be such a tease, Martin…how could I possibly say ‘no’ to that?” 

They laugh and look at each other. 

“Not right now, gentlemen. We’ll save it for another time when we have more privacy.” 

I wasn’t done yet. I wanted to know more, and I was going to find out. 

“Would you guys consider anything else…?”

T was the one to respond cautiously this time. “Like, what do you mean…?” 

I took another drink of beer, contemplating his question. “Whatever you’d be comfortable with.”

Martin raised his eyebrows. “Like, touching each other? Sucking each other off? Or more than that?” 

“You are not putting your cock in my ass, Martin,” T quickly responded. “I don’t want to be split in two because of that beast!” 

I laughed, as did Martin. 

“With ample lube, it probably wouldn’t be that bad, T.” 

“Even so,” he counters, “I’d rather not have a permanently gaped asshole, thank you.” 

We all laugh at the thought. Poor T. That would be quite the sight! 

I continued after we settled down. “I don’t know, you guys…I think we should explore this sometime. Whatever you’re comfortable with. And I’d be there with you. It’d be hot.” 

“Are you trying to bring the fanfiction to life, love?” questioned Martin. 

We all cracked up again. 

I raise an eyebrow. “I think if we were, we’d have to bring Simon into this. Alpha and Omega have some pretty wild times together in the stories!” 

They both had to agree. 

“Okay, why do so many of the stories make me out to be such a whore that will fuck anything that’s breathing?” T asked. 

Martin and I laughed sharply at his complete lack of self-awareness. 

I was the first to respond. “You’ve seen yourself on stage, haven’t you?” 

Martin nods. “Because that’s exactly the impression you give off: that you would fuck anybody or anything!”

I continued. “Let’s see…all the thrusting? Stroking your microphone and/or mic stand? Your ‘ancient serpent deceiver’ gestures? Telling the audience you wish you could line them up somewhere and fuck them all…?” 

As a montage of his onstage escapades ran through his head, T had a realization. “Okay, yeah…I see your point. I do come across as being pretty equal opportunity!”

Martin laughs. “You are lascivious to the nth degree when you’re in character, Tobias!”

A few days later, we found ourselves staying overnight in a hotel. Martin joined me and T in our room for story time. I was on my back in the middle of the bed, with Martin on one side, and T on the other, both men on their sides facing me. We passed my phone back and forth as we selected and read stories to each other. After an hour or so, we decided to call it a night for the fanfiction, but remained in bed as we were. 

I can only speak for myself, but I was rather aroused from some of the stories we had read. I looked back and forth between T and Martin, both of them able to see the lust in my eyes. It was a sight they knew well. 

T smirks as he leans in for a kiss. As our lips meet, Martin runs his free hand over my breasts, his thumb flitting over my nipples, causing them to harden immediately. I gently moaned into T’s mouth at the sensation. Martin starts running his lips over the exposed skin of my neck and upper chest while T and I continued to kiss. 

Multi-tasking, T unzips my hoodie and pushes my bralette up to expose my breasts. He breaks our kiss, now focusing his mouth on my nipples, licking, sucking, and gently nibbling on them. I turn my head towards Martin, whose lips passionately crashed upon mine. 

“I want to feel your cock…” I whispered into his mouth. Still kissing me, he shifts so he can unbutton and unzip his jeans, lifting his hips enough to slide them and his boxers down, exposing his hardening manhood. I grip his shaft in my hand, stroking it, and feeling it grow and pulse in response. 

T watched the show before him as he continued to lavish attention on my nipples. 

With my other hand, I reach towards T’s crotch. He took notice, and scrambled to remove his pajama pants. Once his cock was freed, I took it in my hand, stroking it in unison with Martin’s, earning moans from both men. Martin kisses his way from my mouth to the breast closest to him, locking his mouth on the nipple while T did the same on the other side. 

I continue stroking their members in rhythm as I decided to test the waters.

After several attempts to form the words, I finally succeeded, albeit with a few hitches. “So…h-have you guys th-thought about our conversation from the other n-night…?” 

Both men release my nipples from their mouth, earning a small whimper from me. 

They looked at each other, contemplating for a moment. 

Martin cocks an eyebrow at Tobias. “What do you think…?”

T raises his eyebrows. “With the compromising position we’re in, I think she could get us to do pretty much anything right now…” 

As if to emphasize his words, I gently squeezed their cocks as I continued to stroke them, laughing gently at the insinuation. 

“Only do what you’re both comfortable with. Nothing more, nothing less. C’mon…it’ll be fun…” 

I was confident that it would, in fact, be fun, but I also hoped those wouldn’t be my famous last words. Explore, she said. It’ll be fun, she said. 

T sighs. “I’m game if you are, Martin.” 

Martin runs his hand through his hair. “Well, why the fuck not…?”

And with that, he reached for Tobias, putting his hand behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. 

I watched the kiss unfold in front of me: tentative as their lips met for the first time ever, then growing more comfortable with each passing second. Before too long, their tongues were exploring the other’s. 

I had forgotten how to breathe. 

I moved so I was no longer between them, and they bridged the gap between them. I sat on my knees at the end of the bed by their feet, watching as they continued to kiss. Each man had his own cock in his hand, stroking himself off. I held my breath as I watched T’s hand slowly make its way over to Martin’s cock, wrapping his hand around his thickness. 

Martin moaned into T’s mouth, “Fuck…” 

The guitarist then reciprocated, taking Tobias’s cock in his own hand, stroking it up and down, earning a moan from T. Watching as they exchanged hand jobs, I realized that I was in desperate need of some attention, but didn’t want to interrupt their exploration of each other. My hoodie was already half off, so I removed it the rest of the way, and then I shifted so I could slip my pajama pants and panties off. I laid down on my side below their feet along the edge of the bed, my hand running down my body. First stopping at my breasts to play with my nipples, and then working its way down between my legs. I moaned softly as I ran my fingers through my wetness, finding my clit. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling, my fingers eventually finding my entrance. I slid two fingers in, quickly finding my G spot, and focusing on bringing myself to orgasm. But before I could, I felt their hands on my body, pulling me towards them. 

Martin positioned me so we were in the 69 position with me sitting on his face. T was now between Martin’s legs. We both lean forward towards each other, our lips meeting while Martin’s tongue probed and explored my sopping cunt. 

T and I both had a hand on Martin’s cock, stroking his hardness together. 

I lower my head and swirl my tongue over his glans. T continued to stroke as I took the tip in my mouth. 

My eyes met T’s. “Want to help me out with this, babe…?” 

He raised an eyebrow, gave it a brief thought, and then lowered his head, running his tongue along the underside of his friend’s cock. Is it weird to be proud of your boyfriend for something like that? Asking for a friend.

I took Martin’s cock in my mouth as Tobias guided my head and then held it down as I tried not to choke. He ran his tongue over his friend’s balls, gently taking each in his mouth. Not wanting to keep Martin’s cock all to myself, I pursed my lips around his girth as I pulled up, releasing his cock from my mouth with a wet pop. I looked at T with an encouraging look, and soon Martin’s cock disappeared into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair, softly whispering words of encouragement to him, telling him how hot he looked, how much I loved him, how bad I wanted him to fuck me after we made Martin cum. 

Martin had slipped a couple of fingers inside of me, finding just the right spot (as evidenced by my moans of approval) and going to town on it. With how titillated I already was, it didn’t take long for him to push me over the edge. Tobias covered my mouth with his as I rode out my orgasm on his friend’s fingers, with me crying out in pleasure into his mouth. 

Martin removed his fingers, and continued his assault on my pussy with his mouth. 

T’s mouth found its way back to Martin’s cock, his head bobbing up and down, bringing the guitarist closer and closer to the point of no return. Shortly thereafter, Martin bucked his hips and released his seed into T’s mouth. I could see a look of uncertainty in his eyes; I don’t think he had anticipated his best friend cumming in his mouth like that. I laughed to myself, thinking that now he knew what it was like when he did it to me without warning. Maybe he would think twice next time…

“You ready to fuck me…?” 

T looks at me, his green eyes full of lust.

I changed positions so I was on all fours over Martin. T got into position behind me and aligned his cock with my entrance. Martin and I kissed passionately as I felt T thrust himself into me. He held still while I fucked myself on his cock. 

He then grabbed my hips to stop my motion, taking on a vigorous pace of his own as he fucked an orgasm out of me. He fought his own intense urge to cum and continued to slam himself into me, his balls slapping against my clit. 

I moaned relentlessly into Martin’s mouth as he brought me to orgasm again. Or maybe it was a continuation of the first? I didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. I came, and I came hard, almost passing out from the rush. The second orgasm proved to be his end, the intensity of my pussy clamping down on his cock too much to fight through a second time. 

Post orgasm, T flopped on the bed next to Martin, and I rolled off him so I was between my men. 

No words were exchanged as we waited for our breathing to re-regulate. I rested my hands on their stomachs, running my fingers through the hair of their respective treasure trails. I kissed Martin’s shoulder, then turned my head and did the same to T. 

Sleep enveloped our trio soon after, and as I drifted off, I had a feeling that even hotter times were to come.


	2. Reunited and It Feels So Good, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two former band members officially return as Ghost makes like Pokemon and tries to catch 'em all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the summary; that was really bad...LOL!

A pestilence of sorts swept through the band as the tour continued. First, the current Aether decided to leave Ghost. The family situation he had been dealing with was going to be a long-term issue that would keep him off the road indefinitely. Rather than have that uncertainty hanging over the band, he amicably parted ways with T and his bandmates. This paved the way for Martin’s official return to Ghost: Omega and his stomp were back!

Not long after, the current Fire also chose to leave the band. A career musician who wanted to be in the spotlight, he determined that performing as a Nameless Ghoul wasn’t the best fit for him. While this left the band in the lurch, T was very understanding and didn’t fault the guy; the anonymity wasn’t for everybody. Fire’s departure came at an opportune time when the band had back-to-back days off. T and Martin took off on a top secret mission, leaving me and the rest of the remaining band members to our own devices. 

T and Martin texted me on a regular basis, but still wouldn’t reveal their whereabouts. A day into their trip, I get a text from T, asking me to pick them up from the airport in the morning. 

T: Hey…miss you! Pick us up from the airport in the morning? 

Me: Miss you too :( Of course! Send me flight details, and I’d be happy to. 

T: Sounds good. Just take a limo or something.

Me: Can I rent a car instead? I miss driving. 

T: LOL! More than fine. Go right ahead, min älskling. 

Me: Thanks babe! P.S. Impressed with your proper texting form; love that you included the umlaut! So hot ;) 

T: Haha! I do what I can <3

Me: Did you find yourself a lead guitarist? 

T: Perhaps…

Me: Tobias…

T: …

Me: Will you tell me who it is if I guess? 

T: No, it’s a surprise. But you can guess anyway…LOL!

Me: You’re going to get it when you’re back here, Mr. Forge ;) 

T: I look forward to it :-*

T: Are you going to guess…?

Me: (sigh) Dave Grohl?

T: No, but that would be fucking awesome. Love that guy!

Me: Haven’t met him, but I’ve been a fan for YEARS. 

T: I’ll have to introduce you when the opportunity rises.

Me: Maybe if Ghost is in need of a drummer sometime, you should hit him up…?

T: LOL! I should! Hoping we won’t be in the market for a new drummer for awhile though…

Me: C’mon, babe…tell me who it is, please?

T: You’ll find out tomorrow. 

Me: Where are you guys?

T: Top secret. If I told you, I’d have to kill you ;) 

Me: Would your location by any chance give away the identity of this mystery guitarist?

T: Sorry, min älskling…gotta go :P 

Me: Tobias Jens Forge, it’s SIMON, isn’t it?

T: See you tomorrow!

Me: Holy fuck, it is, isn’t it? OMG, I can’t believe you’re not going to tell me!

T: …

T: Love you :-*

Me: Goddamnit, Forge! 

Me: Love you too :-* Don’t forget to send me flight details so I can pick you, Martin, and Simon up :P 

T: Martin wants to know what you’re wearing…

Me: Fucking Martin…LOL!

I put my phone down and contemplated this revelation. This was HUGE. If I was indeed correct, that Simon was re-joining Ghost, this was a big fucking deal. After seeing him, Martin, and Arvid in Sweden last year, the lawsuit had been settled amicably, and they were on good terms. The only complicating factor was that Simon was with another band. 

Where there’s a will, there’s a way, I thought to myself. 

The next morning, I was at the airport awaiting the arrival of T, Martin, and their new lead guitarist.

It wasn’t long before his identity was revealed. 

In the distance, I could see T and Martin approaching, with none other than Simon Söderberg in tow. 

I put my hands over my mouth and squealed, then excitedly started running towards them. T held out his arms, thinking I was going to hug him. He, however, was wrong: I went to Simon. 

He put his arms out in time to catch me, my arms wrapping around his neck as we hugged. 

Simon laughed. “Happy to see me?”

I returned his laugh. “Maybe just a bit…! I knew it was you, Simon!”

Simon looks at T. “Did you tell her?”

T shakes his head. “No, she guessed.” 

I look at T. “You didn’t exactly confirm it though…”

He laughs. “Yeah, because it was supposed to be a surprise!”

I still had my arms wrapped around Simon’s neck, and he had his arms around my waist. One of his hands moved its way down to my ass, squeezing a cheek as he winks at me. “So, what are we going to do to celebrate…? I heard that you might have some ideas.” 

On the return flight, T and Martin had shared with Simon the gift that was Ghost fanfiction, letting him read some stories that detailed the sexual adventures of Alpha and Omega. They had also broached the subject of introducing this new element to their threesomes, which were about to become foursomes.

I smirk and wink at him. “I trust the boys brought you up to speed…?” 

He returned my smirk and looked at T and Martin. “Ha, yeah…they did indeed. So, you want to see me take Martin’s cock, eh?” 

Having a cock in his ass wouldn’t be a first for Simon. He had experience in that department. Ample experience. He didn’t care to put a label on his sexuality, but if you knew him well enough, you’d know the answer to “male or female?” was “yes”. I had often wondered if Papa III was loosely based on him. 

We eventually moved on to the baggage claim area to get their bags, and then set off to the car, bags in tow. T and I were holding hands as we walked, with Simon and Martin behind us. 

“So, when can we make the official announcement, T?” 

“Want to post something on the way back to the hotel? I can drive.” 

I clutched his arm and put my head on his shoulder. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” 

He kisses my forehead. “I love you too, min älskling.” 

Back in the car, I crafted a post for the band’s social media pages, getting thumbs up from T, Martin, and Simon. Accompanying a GIF of Alpha and Omega rocking out together onstage: 

[MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY] We wish to inform you that our beloved Alpha has returned. Reunited, and it feels so good. Welcome back, brother!

Ghost almost broke the internet that day. 

That evening, the band and crew congregated in the hotel bar for Alpha’s introduction-to-those-who-didn’t-already-know-him-slash-reintroduction-to-those-that-already-did. Everybody was excited for the ritual the following night, Simon’s first performance with Ghost in almost two years. 

The four of us eventually took the party back up to the room T and I shared, and the fun started almost immediately. Martin took me in his arms, kissing me eagerly as T moved behind me, his hands caressing my shoulders and back, lifting my long hair so he could plant soft and wet kisses along my neck. Simon was behind Martin, almost mirroring T’s actions. I dropped to my knees, Martin in front of me. I beckoned T and Simon to move so T was on one side and Simon was on the other. I look up at them, from man to man to man. 

I smirk, excited for what was about to transpire. “How about you lose the pants, gentlemen?” 

Buttons were unbuttoned. Zippers were unzipped. Pants and underwear dropped to the floor as their shoes were kicked off and everything was kicked out of the way. I hungrily looked at the cock smorgasbord before me, their members already hardening despite not yet being touched. My eyes moved to Tobias, not seeking his permission as I knew it wasn’t needed. He lovingly looks down at me and gives me a nod. It was “go” time. 

I wasted no time in taking Martin’s manhood between my lips, then reaching for T’s with one hand and for Simon’s with the other. I bobbed my head on Martin’s length while I slowly pumped T and Simon from base to tip. Moans collectively filled the room. Simon reached out for Martin, pulling him into a lusty kiss. My eyes widening at the sight, impressed with how Simon really went for it. But of course, this was nothing new to him. I wondered to myself if Simon had ever fantasized about having Martin like this…? 

Simon dropped to his knees next to me, and Martin’s cock was redirected to Simon’s waiting mouth. I turned my attention to T. I grabbed his shaft, kissing the tip. I looked up at him and smiled. “Hey stranger…”

He returns my smile. “Hey yourself…” 

I lowered my mouth and flicked my tongue against his cockhead. I took his length in my mouth, bobbing as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder. A string of Swedish obscenities escaped his lips as he bucked his hips against me. 

“Fan! Such a naughty little kuksugare…”

My Swedish was still pretty minimal, but I knew that “kuk” was “cock”. I surmised that “kuksugare” was “cocksucker” or something similar; I’d have to ask T for a translation later. Now didn’t seem like the time to hit up Google Translate. 

While I continued to pleasure him, T watched as Simon’s head bobbed on Martin’s engorged member. The rhythm guitarist took the lead guitarist’s head between his hands and proceeded to fuck Simon’s mouth. Martin’s cock continually hit the back of his throat, but Simon didn’t gag or choke. The man’s gag reflex was enviable. 

Tobias and Martin made eye contact, and wicked smiles spread across their faces. 

Eventually, the action moved to the king-sized bed, which was more than spacious enough to accommodate what we had planned for it. 

Martin sucked Simon off while T went down on me. He had experienced it a million times, but he still marveled at the dampness of my nether regions. 

He ran his tongue between my folds, then teased my clit with the tip. “Fan, du är så våt! Oh, babe…you’re so fucking wet. So, so fucking wet…” And he buried his face in my sopping wetness. 

I was more than a bit distracted by Tobias gloriously torturing my cunt, but I did notice that Simon was now on his hands and knees next to me, Martin standing behind him with a bottle of lube in his hands. He squirted some on his fingers, then proceeded to prepare Simon’s asshole for his thick cock. He massaged his hole, then inserted a finger as Simon coached him on what to do next.

“Okay, now slowly add another finger…” 

“You sure my cock is going to fit, Simon…?” He asked as he added a second finger to Simon’s hole. 

Simon exhaled through the sensation of having his friend’s fingers inside of him. “Oh yeah…I’m certain of it. Lube is key, Martin. Lots of lube.” 

Martin slid his fingers in and out, feeling his friend’s asshole loosen around his digits, while he stroked his own length with his other hand, enjoying not only what he was doing to Simon, but also the sight of me with Tobias’s face between my legs. 

Through my half-lidded eyes, I could see him watching us; unholy was the lust in his eyes. 

Simon moaned, then managed to speak. “One more finger, Martin. I’m almost ready for you.” 

Martin slid a third finger into Simon’s hole. Simon froze momentarily, then relaxed against his friend’s hand. Not long after, Simon was ready. The rhythm guitarist grabbed a condom from the nightstand, tearing the package with his teeth. He slid the condom on his pulsing manhood, slathered some lube on the latex, then lined himself up at Simon’s entrance. 

I was watching with bated breath, anticipating what was to come. I could feel a familiar sensation welling up inside of me, and the moans from Simon and Martin when Martin’s cock slid in his friend’s ass for the first time were enough to tip me over the edge. My own moans filled the room as I grasped T’s head and pushed his face deeper into pussy, my hips bucking against him. 

I almost passed out from the intensity of my orgasm. Once the darkness cleared from my peripheral vision, I looked down my body at the man who never failed to provide me with so much pleasure. I wanted his cock in me. I needed to feel him balls deep inside of me. With only an exchanged look, he knew exactly what I desired. He stood up, flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees, and pulled me closer to the edge of the bed, slamming his cock into his own personal slice of heaven. 

I looked over my shoulder at T, his head thrown back, moans escaping his lips as he bucked his hips against me, his balls slapping against my clit.

I turned my glance to Martin, who was also in the throes of passion. I smiled to myself and thought, if only the fanfic writers could see us now, bringing their Alpha/Omega stories to life, they would absolutely freak! 

And lastly, I set my sights on Simon, who met my gaze. I could’ve been seeing things, but I swear I saw flames alight in his pupils. He leaned towards me and I met him in the middle, where he kissed me roughly, his tongue thrusting between my lips and exploring my mouth. Our tongues entwined, and I gently bit his lip as the kiss ended. 

The passion in the room reached its crescendo awhile later, with us orgasming in a domino effect. Relentlessly pounded by T, he fucked another orgasm out of me, which in turn pushed him over the edge. Martin had already been close, but our moans of pleasure were too much for him, causing him to come undone and erupt. Simon had been stroking himself off while Martin was fucking him, and feeling Martin’s final hard bucks into him opened the floodgate, and Simon’s seed spurted in his hand and on the bedspread. 

We all collapsed in a heap on the bed as we came down from our respective highs, and that was how we spent the night, too exhausted to move another inch. 

Alpha killed it the next night in his return ritual, and the pestilence that had been plaguing the band seemingly had come to an end. Unbeknownst to us at the time, it would claim a final victim before the end of the tour, leading to the return of another familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're dying to know who the next former band member to return is going to be, you'll find out soon enough. However, there is a bit of foreshadowing somewhere in this chapter (insert evil laugh). 
> 
> Also, I'd love to hear your feedback, or if you have any ideas on where to take things in this series. I have plenty of ideas up my sleeve, but nothing is set in stone at this point.


	3. Reunited and It Feels So Good, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate accident leads to the return of another former band member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't really feeling this chapter, and it actually ended up being far different than I had intended. I think ended up okay though and not a complete dumpster fire. Enjoy!

Nobody really knows how it happened. One minute, it was all fun and games as a few band members played some post-ritual video games as we traveled from one city to another. The next minute, the tour bus had to take an unexpected detour to a nearby emergency room because the current Earth had sustained a severe hand injury that needed treatment. A subsequent x-ray revealed that his hand was partially crushed, requiring immediate surgery. Hardware was used to stabilize the injury; nobody wanted to say it, though everybody knew, but this was potentially a career-altering injury for the drummer. Not career-ending, per se, because the band and crew were familiar with Rick Allen of Def Leppard fame, the drummer who had lost his arm in a car accident in 1985. He went on to return to the band with modified equipment, and the rest is rock history: their “Hysteria” album was released in 1987, and Def Leppard had their most commercially successful phase.

We had a schedule to maintain, unfortunately, so we had to continue our trip. Earth was insistent when T spoke with him before the surgery that they not cancel any shows unless absolutely necessary. T made arrangements to have Earth’s long-time girlfriend on the next flight so he wouldn’t be alone. 

The search for a drummer began immediately. Back on the road, T sent out several late-night text messages to potential replacements, including Dave Grohl, current Foo Fighters lead singer and guitarist, former Nirvana drummer, just to see what he was up to. 

Martin had also reached out to Arvid, who just so happened to be on American soil. After a flight from New York to Florida, the band had a replacement drummer for at least the next show or two, or until they were able to line up somebody for the long-term. 

Knowing they were covered for the short-term, T was finally able to relax enough for us to attempt to get some sleep. We had just drifted off when T’s phone started to ring. He reached over me to see who it was. 

“Sorry, I need to take this,” he said quickly before answering the call in Swedish. 

I rolled over to my back to watch him as he continued to converse in Swedish with the caller. After about ten minutes, the call ended and the phone was back on the nightstand. 

He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. 

“He’s coming back…Martin’s coming back!” 

My sleep-deprived brain was a bit fuzzy; Martin was already back. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. 

“Hjertstedt…? Marty, as you prefer to call him?” he continued. 

The fuzz cleared, and I suddenly shared in his excitement. 

“I loooooooove that guy!”

He laughed. “Yeah, he’s awesome. So glad we were able to get everything worked out. It’s going to be great having him around again.” 

“Right? He’s so much fun! And he’s such a cutie!”

T feigns offense. “What? Cuter than I am…?” 

I laugh as I pull him in for a kiss. “You’re not cute. You’re fucking hot. There’s a big difference, babe…”

He briefly contemplates my explanation before smirking. “If you say so, min älskling.” 

We kiss before he pulls away, then dips back down to kiss my nose. “Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.” 

He hops out of bed and goes to the bunk area. It must’ve been a sleepless night for everybody, because all of the curtains opened when they heard him approach. He announced that Martin H. was re-joining the band while Earth healed, and that he would be joining them in a couple of days. In the meantime, Arvid would fill in for a couple of shows, and he thanked Martin for reaching out to his brother. 

The uncertainty that hung over their heads lifted, and the band members were eventually able to get some sleep that night. T rejoined me in bed, spooning up against me again. He slid his arms around me, his hands sliding under my shirt and cupping my breasts, gently squeezing them and teasing my rapidly hardening nipples. I turned my head towards him as much as I could, and he met me the rest of the way, kissing me deeply. One of his hands slid down my abdomen, under the waistband of my pajama pants, and then to my nether regions. 

The thing about his touch was that it never took long for my body to react. It would even react to an anticipated touch. When his fingers slid between my folds, the area responded by flooding with wetness. He moaned into my mouth as he first worked to slide my pajama pants to give him access, and then shimmied his own pajama pants down to free his already erect length for the task at hand. After a bit of repositioning, his cock was at my entrance, slowly pushing its way inside of me. He fucked me slow and deep that night, making sure I felt every last inch. 

When we awoke in the morning, he was still partially inside of me. His cum had dribbled out of me as we slept and had dried on my leg and the sheet. His cock quickly sprang to life, and my body was quick to respond with wetness. Before we officially started our day, he brought me to orgasm twice before he climaxed himself. 

We joined the band for breakfast after we showered and got dressed. 

Martin gave us a cheeky grin as we sat down at the table. “You two slept well, I presume?” 

Huh. He must’ve heard us. After a glance around the table, we realized they all had heard us. 

T smiles as he puts his arm around me shoulder. “Like a rock, my friend.”

We all laughed. It certainly wasn’t the first time somebody had heard somebody else having sex on the bus, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Arvid joined us at the venue a couple of hours later. It was fortunate that he was already familiar with most of the songs on the band’s setlist, quickly getting up to speed on the “Prequelle” songs. After soundcheck, some of the band members returned to the tour bus to hang out, while Tobias, Martin, Simon, Arvid, and I chilled in T’s dressing room. Vid was happy to be performing with Ghost for a couple of shows, but he was also glad that would be it. He had started seeing a girl back home in Sweden and was looking forward to going back to her. Martin knew he was seeing somebody, but hadn’t heard much about her, nor had he seen a picture of this mystery girl. 

“How did you meet her, Vid?” I asked him. 

He smiles as he recounts their meeting. “At a coffee shop, actually. Right in Linkoping. She was looking at her phone as she was walking, and she ran into me. We started talking…I mean, I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I bought her a coffee and we sat down for awhile. And I just felt incredibly comfortable with her, like I already knew her somehow. I got her number, then we started texting, and I asked her out.” 

I smile. “Cute! Do you have any pics of her?” 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips through his photo album, quickly finding one of her. “Here she is…” 

T, Martin, and I looked at the picture, then looked at each other; this girl was pretty much my Swedish doppelganger! 

He noticed our reactions. “What…? She’s cute, right?” 

T laughs softly. “She’s lovely, Arvid, but don’t you see the resemblance…?” 

Vid makes a face. “Between her and whom…?” 

Martin raises his eyebrows at his brother. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Vid asks, rolling his eyes. 

Martin takes his brother’s phone, and puts it next to my face. “Don’t you see it…?” 

Vid looks between me and the picture of the girl he was seeing. 

I remove my glasses; he immediately sees it. Her hair was more blonde than my own strawberry-blonde hair, and she was a bit younger, but the resemblance was almost uncanny. 

“Wow…just wow. That explains the sense of familiarity!” he said with a sigh. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice!” 

I patted his thigh and winked at him. “It’s okay, Vid. Don’t worry about it. Did you tell her what you’re up to here…?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. She’s not really familiar with Ghost, but I showed her some videos and played some songs for her when I told her about Martin. It’s like, hey…I want you to meet my brother, but he won’t be around for awhile, and this is why…” 

Martin smiles at his brother. “Definitely, I look forward to meeting her, Arvid. We’ll be back home after the tour ends.” 

Vid looks at me. “What about you…? I heard you left your job and sold your place?” 

“I’m renting it out, but I did leave my job,” I reply. 

“Will you be going back to Sweden with Tobias after the tour?”

I look at T, who shrugs. “I’m working on that, Arvid. I’d love it if she did though.” 

Vid smiles and nods. “Yeah, that would be awesome!” 

I raise an eyebrow with a shrug. “We’ll see, Vid. I still have some time to figure out what I’m going to do, so…” 

“Would you two get married then?” Vid asks as he looks between me and T. 

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that T had exchanged a look with Martin. 

Martin smirks at his brother. “You’re asking questions that don’t yet have answers, brother. They have things to work out.” 

Marty arrived the night of Vid’s second ritual as Earth. Tobias gave me his phone so I could respond to Marty if he texted; we knew he’d be arriving in Atlanta sometime that evening. He came straight to the venue Ghost was performing at, and I met him at the back door to ensure security would let him in. 

I grabbed his hand as we walked through the hallways of the backstage area, back towards the stage so we could watch from the wings. 

“Marty, I’m so happy you’re back!”

He smiled. “So am I. It sucks what happened to the other guy, though. I couldn’t imagine!”

I grimaced. “Yeah, it was pretty unpleasant looking.”

Marty’s jaw drops. “You actually saw his hand then?” 

I nod. “Unfortunately. It wasn’t a pretty sight, as you can imagine.” 

He shakes his head. “Fuck…”

I continued. “I feel really bad for him. He’s a great guy. Definitely not as awesome as you, of course…”

We both laugh. 

“…but still a great guy, all the same. T’s really happy to have you here, Marty. We all are.” 

He raises his eyebrows, looking really excited. “How fucking awesome is it that so many of us are back together? First Martin, then Simon, and now…ME!” 

I smiled and laughed. “It’s beyond fucking awesome, my darling Earth!” 

We tossed his luggage in the dressing room, and then went to the wing on Omega’s side of the stage to watch the show. When the band went offstage for the intermission between the first and second halves of the show, Tobias gave him a huge hug. 

“Great to see you, Martin. Thank you for doing this.” 

Simon joins the hug, wrapping his arms around both men. And then Martin also joined the hug, wrapping his arms around everybody. I smiled as I watched their little reunion; they all looked so happy to be together again! 

The rest of the band crowded around, and introductions commenced once their little group hug had ended. 

After the show, we celebrated on the tour bus as we drove to the next city. Arvid flew back to Sweden the next morning, and Marty crushed it in his return to Ghost. He fucking crushed it the rest of the tour, really, and his presence was a breath of fresh air for the band; they had been on the road for nine months, but it was all suddenly brand new with their old friend around. 

We eventually introduced him to Ghost fanfiction, and he would join us most nights that we had our story time. While I had always been close to T and had once dated Martin, it was Marty who was my partner-in-crime, and we quickly went back to our old ways. And it was actually his idea that he and I take a stab at writing our own Ghost fanfiction, something I was all about, naturally. He was far more creative than I was, but I was the stronger writer mechanically, which balanced us out well. Tobias, Simon, and Martin had no idea what we were up to, and it was actually several months before we told them. 

In the meantime, our own stories would be read during story time, and he’d come up with some really out there shit that made T, Simon, and Martin howl with laughter. We’d laugh along too, of course, but not for the same reason that they’d laugh. Oh, how he’d crack me up!

I’m happy to report that nothing befell the remaining band members during the rest of the tour, and the mini-pestilence came to an end. Earth’s hand eventually healed, and he went through intensive physical therapy. He felt that his hand would never be quite the same though, and he left the band several months later when Ghost was between tours. Tobias only needed to make one call to find a permanent replacement drummer for the band, and that was to Martin, the once and future Earth.


End file.
